ABC World News Tonight/Weekday Edition
1965–1967 1968–1969 1969–1976 ABC Evening News 1970 (1).jpg|1970 promo ABC Evening News 1970.jpg|December 4, 1970 intro ScreenHunter_29908 Nov. 14 21.36.jpg|May 19, 1972 intro ABC Evening News 1972 A.jpg|May 28, 1972 intro ScreenHunter_29906 Nov. 14 21.34.jpg|June 9, 1972 intro ScreenHunter_29907 Nov. 14 21.35.jpg|July 28, 1972 intro ABC Evening News 1972.jpg|September 6, 1972 intro ScreenHunter_29904 Nov. 14 21.24.jpg|February 14, 1976 intro 1976–1978 ScreenHunter 29901 Nov. 14 21.21.jpg|May 25, 1976 intro ScreenHunter_29905 Nov. 14 21.31.jpg|July 16, 1976 ScreenHunter 29902 Nov. 14 21.22.jpg|August 14, 1976 intro Abcnews76.jpg|1976 intro ABC Evening News 1976 a.jpg|October 4, 1976 intro 屏幕快照 2016-02-12 上午12.00.43.png 1978-1985 Abc-1978-firstwnt1.jpg|July 10, 1978 intro ScreenHunter_30364 Nov. 18 16.08.jpg|July 10, 1978 outro ScreenHunter_30417 Nov. 18 22.41.jpg|January 4, 1979 intro ScreenHunter_30416 Nov. 18 22.39.jpg|September 18, 1980 intro ScreenHunter_30367 Nov. 18 16.14.jpg|November 4, 1980 intro ScreenHunter_30368 Nov. 18 16.14.jpg|November 4, 1980 outro ScreenHunter_30415 Nov. 18 22.35.jpg|December 10, 1980 intro ScreenHunter_30365 Nov. 18 16.10.jpg|January 20, 1981 intro ScreenHunter_30366 Nov. 18 16.11.jpg|January 20, 1981 outro ABC News' World News Tonight Video Open From 1981.jpg|1981 intro World News Tonight 1981 a.jpg|October 6, 1981 intro ScreenHunter_30418 Nov. 18 22.45.jpg|October 6, 1981 outro Abc-1982-wnt2.jpg|Early 1982 intro World News Tonight 1982 a.jpg|Mid 1982 intro ABC World News Tonight 23-05-1983 (open).png|May 23, 1983 intro ABC World News Tonight 23-05-1983 (close).png|May 23, 1983 outro World News Tonight 1983.jpg|Mid 1983 intro World News Tonight 1984.jpg|1984 intro 1985–1992 GW186H141-0.jpg|1985 outro ScreenHunter_29900 Nov. 14 21.09.jpg|July 10, 1985 intro ScreenHunter_29842 Nov. 14 15.57.jpg|September 3, 1985 intro ScreenHunter_30369 Nov. 18 16.16.jpg|January 28, 1986 intro, the day of the Space Shuttle Challenger disaster ScreenHunter_30419 Nov. 18 22.59.jpg|July 9, 1986 intro ScreenHunter_29840 Nov. 14 15.49.jpg|October 27, 1986 intro ScreenHunter_30399 Nov. 18 21.44.jpg|January 6, 1987 intro ScreenHunter_30400 Nov. 18 21.45.jpg|January 6, 1987 outro ScreenHunter_30401 Nov. 18 21.46.jpg|April 6, 1987 intro ScreenHunter_30402 Nov. 18 21.47.jpg|April 6, 1987 bumper ScreenHunter_30403 Nov. 18 21.48.jpg|April 6, 1987 outro Abc-1987-wnt1.jpg|Mid 1987 intro ScreenHunter_30406 Nov. 18 22.03.jpg|July 13, 1987 intro ScreenHunter_30407 Nov. 18 22.03.jpg|July 13, 1987 outro ScreenHunter_30405 Nov. 18 22.00.jpg|October 12, 1987 outro ABC990720-1.png|July 20, 1988 intro ABC990720-2.png|July 20, 1988 bumper ABC990720-3.png|July 20, 1988 outro Abc-1989-wntclose1.jpg|1989 outro Abc_wnt_1991a.jpg|1991 outro 1992–1993 ScreenHunter_30363 Nov. 18 16.05.jpg|August 6, 1993 outro 1993–1994 ABC World News Tonight 23-07-1993 (open).png|July 23, 1993 intro ScreenHunter_30375 Nov. 18 20.55.jpg|August 31, 1993 intro ScreenHunter_30398 Nov. 18 21.42.jpg|December 6, 1993 intro 1994–1996 ScreenHunter_30379 Nov. 18 21.02.jpg|1994-1995 bumper ScreenHunter 30372 Nov. 18 20.51.jpg|October 24, 1994 intro ScreenHunter 30373 Nov. 18 20.52.jpg|October 24, 1994 outro ScreenHunter 30374 Nov. 18 20.54.jpg|November 9, 1994 intro ScreenHunter_30376 Nov. 18 20.59.jpg|November 18, 1994 intro ScreenHunter_30377 Nov. 18 20.59.jpg|November 18, 1994 outro ScreenHunter_30378 Nov. 18 21.01.jpg|January 26, 1995 intro ScreenHunter_30380 Nov. 18 21.03.jpg|January 26, 1995 bumper ScreenHunter_30381 Nov. 18 21.05.jpg|January 26, 1995 outro ScreenHunter_30382 Nov. 18 21.06.jpg|March 27, 1995 intro ScreenHunter_30383 Nov. 18 21.07.jpg|March 27, 1995 outro ScreenHunter_30384 Nov. 18 21.08.jpg|May 26, 1995 intro ScreenHunter_30385 Nov. 18 21.08.jpg|May 26, 1995 outro ScreenHunter_30387 Nov. 18 21.11.jpg|1995-1996 bumper ScreenHunter_30386 Nov. 18 21.11.jpg|September 11, 1995 intro ScreenHunter_30388 Nov. 18 21.13.jpg|September 11, 1995 outro ScreenHunter_30389 Nov. 18 21.13.jpg|December 11, 1995 intro ScreenHunter_30390 Nov. 18 21.15.jpg|December 11, 1995 outro abc_wnt2_1996c.jpg|1996 outro 1996–1997 1997–1998 1998–2000 Abc_wnt_sept1998a.jpg|September 1998 intro ABC_World_News_Tonight_02-12-1998_(open).png|December 2, 1998 intro ABC_World_News_Tonight_02-12-1998_(close).png|December 2, 1998 outro ABC_World_News_Tonight_23-12-1999_(open).png|December 23, 1999 intro ABC_World_News_Tonight_23-12-1999_(close).png|December 23, 1999 outro 2000–2003 2003–2004 2004-2005 Wnt-1.jpg|Alternative intro ABC World News Tonight 12-01-2004 (open).png|January 12, 2004 intro ABC World News Tonight 12-01-2004 (bumper).png|January 12, 2004 bumper ABC World News Tonight 12-01-2004 (close).png|January 12, 2004 outro Abcnews 12.jpg|January 14, 2004 intro Abc_wnt_peter_jennings_death2005b.jpg|August 8, 2005 intro abcnews_7.jpg|On-set 2005 Peter Jennings' name was removed from the program title card one week after his death in August of 2005. 2005–2006 2006–2007 091007-1.png|July 10, 2007 bumper 091007-2.png|July 10, 2007 bumper 091007-3.png|July 10, 2007 outro 2007–2009 2009–2012 2012–2013 ScreenHunter_30392 Nov. 18 21.24.jpg|October 23, 2012 intro ScreenHunter_30393 Nov. 18 21.27.jpg|November 6, 2012 ScreenHunter_30394 Nov. 18 21.29.jpg|December 27, 2012 intro 2013–2014 ScreenHunter_30395 Nov. 18 21.31.jpg|March 20, 2014 intro ScreenHunter_30391 Nov. 18 21.21.jpg|August 27, 2014 intro 2014–2015 2015–present Category:ABC News (US)